Down A Different Road
by Zeta Grey
Summary: As the title implies, this world imagines that a few characters made different decisions than they do in the original universe. (Misleading Description/Put On Hold.)
1. Prologue: The beginning

**Prologue:The Beginning**

 **(I Do-not Own any of the Main characters, just the universe and any OC's I come up with, you have a problem with that? settle it with someone else otherwise, enjoy)**

It started out like any other day, the sun shining the birds chirping… and a very bored third party looking down onto the story "ehhh, okay okay I… Think I get what's going on two twins show up in Gravity Falls, the place is weird and they solve mysteries… yeah, I'll just let this be a 'little' more realistic before everything goes downhill." and with that, he summoned up a ball of 'Angsty Teen' and threw it at the mystery shack.

Dipper (Being the little mystery solver that he was) Decided to walk outside, hoping to find the Owner of the Strange ,uncomfortable feeling. Unfortunately for him, he was hit dead-center in the chest with the 'Mystical Ball of Angsty Teen' propelling him into the front of the shack leaving a sizable dent left within the wall… and a very much knocked out yet, older looking (so dipper is 13 years old in the show so, 14/15 years old(Though not too different either way)) Dipper to be slumped on the wall before dropping onto the ground with a 'thud', since it was early in the morning no-one else was awake 'cept for the people who had jobs to go to work. After a few minutes of being slumped over Wendy came into view, most likely getting ready for work that day, within seconds of having set her sights on the shack she saw Dipper, in all his knocked out glory, she blinked and jogged the rest of the way over to him looking panicked.

"Dude, Hey Dude you good?" a few seconds later his eyes shot open, looking panicked and gasping for breathe. As if he were waking up from a traumatic dream, Panting he looked around before his eyes adjusted their sights on Wendy, "H-huh? Wendy… why're you here?" he asked, looking confused, and dare I say, even a little Relieved.

"Dude, I should be asking you that." She looked down at him questioningly,after a few seconds of thought, he did something he usually didn't do, say something Reasonable with GOOD Reason. He laughed in a comfortable manner. "Right, my bad, I was out here since last night and I uh… well… Kinda fell asleep." he answered, looking sheepish 'Woah, Smooth Job me.' he patted himself on the back quietly at his newfound… Maturity? 'Wait, what's going on here?' he was pulled back into reality with his own physical movements catching him off-guard. "Sorry if I worried you Wendy" he said with so much 'Mature Swagger' that got even Wendy Taken-Aback for a second while he walked back into the shack with a quiet yet confident demeanor.

30 seconds passed and she was as confused as ever, she quickly shook it off, looking back at where he was slumped, then her mouth was left gaping staring at the dent he left in the wall. "Where did that come from?" for a few seconds she didn't know the best course of action before quickly shaking her head and heading inside, deciding to forget what had happened, much like everyone else did for everything in Gravity falls, after all it was… somewhat normal… wasn't it?

 **(A/N: I know this is super short and it's not really any good, but Please Keep in mind this is my first story and I'm doing whatever works for me, I'll be sure to do better in the future, thanks for taking a look at this, also even though I'm usually against it, I'm gonna make the story very dumb for the fun of it :D please stay tuned for the adventures of this new Angsty Teen... that's not the Title, Bye~)**


	2. Chapter 1: The first step

Chapter 1: The First Step

The next day started out pretty casually, same stupid birds, same irritatingly sunny sky. But Dipper was considerably… different, though no-one could lay their finger on it, later they dismissed it as simple paranoia and ignored him like they always did. Speaking of the little mystery twin.

He yawned, rolling over and out of bed before doing 100 push-ups and crunches, and even pull-ups in the door-frame before lazily going down to the kitchen and get some breakfast, it had been this way since the 'incident' though he seems to have thought things have always been this way, however whenever his family saw him doing this they looked at him strangely and started poking fun at him, though he did take it to heart and made him slightly self-conscious of himself whenever he was around them… however the longer he was even near the shack, the more uncomfortable he felt.

At some point it got to where even his paranoia caught up with him, and he called the local gym in secret, just to keep himself distracted, as he didn't think he'd ever have to start a real fight with anyone… except like that one time with Robbie when he ended up summoning that Fighter with a strange but respectable obsession with killing father's? He wasn't too sure, especially since it was his eventual undoing with him trying to kill Robbie, but also his newfound interest in gravity falls litter… he found a crap-ton of weapons as he walked around everyday, who need's the black-market these days anyway?

Either way, he had alot of pent-up aggression recently and the gym seemed to be the best idea, and although he didn't have noodle arms for muscles anymore, he certainly wasn't no hunk, that much was obvious. But he wasn't in any rush, he was sure he was still in the clear of anyone wanting to kick the snot out of him, whoever they may or may not be.

And now, that brings us to the present "Mabel!" where a certain protagonist shouted in a very Irritated manner, a few moments later, Mabel popped out from a random floorboard "Yes DippingSauce?" she questioned cheerfully, seemingly stuck in the floor "W-what're you…? Nevermind, Where's my hat?" he asked with a neutral expression, brushing off his earlier irritation.

She shrugged nonchalantly "No clue, ask the goat." she replied before diving back under the floorboards, presumably to find a way back topside "Well, today is going just…" he sighed, before slightly slumping, turning to the TV he saw another commercial, before it switched over to something about the local mall. "Huh, well I do feel like I need a change of clothes." he muttered to himself, noting how he recently started hating shorts, and even his jacket… in fact, the only reason he cared about finding the hat wasn't even for sentiments, even after all he and that hat went through, he simply decided he really didn't care about 'sentiments'.

He cared because he felt exposed however, so exposed he felt that the very air around him had, for whatever reason, gotten slightly colder. After a few minutes of quietly thinking to himself, he stood up and went up to his and his siblings room, got a quick change of,(Strangely identical clothes) and before he knew it, was already a block from the house.

Few minutes later he ran into Tambry, the girl with the biggest vlog in gravity falls that hung out with Wendy, Robbie, and the other Guys (IK Their Names, but they're side characters so chill.) She was wearing her usual purple hoodie and a white tank top that peaked out from under the hoodie, black earbuds and black ripped and rolled up jeans with combat boots with purple socks with a bandana wrapped around her left arm, her hoodie had a purple triangle symbol… looking a little banged up and upset. "Hey, watch it loser, almost made me drop my Phone, and it's worth more than you." snapped Tambry, glaring at Dipper for a few seconds. "Heh, my bad, won't happen again, Promise." She raised a brow at his response, seemingly surprised by his calm comment, before shrugging it off and deciding she simply didn't need anymore problems that day. "Tsk, whatever, s'fine I guess." she shrugged with a sigh, seeming a little put-out, Noticing this Dipper decided to (for whatever reason) offer a warm smile her way. "Heh, I don't mean to cut this short, but I… I'm actually headed to… The mall." He started to smile a bit brighter around the end of his sentence.

He took note of her Emotional state and decided he could always help cheer her up, this lead him to decide that he was gonna play the old verse in his head, 'A friend in need is a friend indeed.' and couldn't help but fully agree to this sentiment. "Hey, you couldn't have come at a Better time Tambry, I'm still kinda new to Gravity Falls, so do you think you could play tour-guide for the day?" he asked, putting on a show to seem a little shy and possibly bashful around the end,y'know, rubbing the back of his head and trying to look everywhere but her, while keeping up a shy smile.

Tambry nearly tripped, seeing this little show he put on almost put a blush on her face, 'Hold on a sec, isn't this the kid that has a crush on Wendy? A-and… did he remember my name?' taken off-guard for a few seconds she was pulled out of her thoughts by a slightly timid-sounding Dipper. "I-I mean I understand if you don't wanna help me out, you probably have better stuff to do than hang around a midget like me anyway." he shrugged in a sheepish manner, turning and preparing to continue in a random direction, making sure he didn't go towards the mall, as not to be thought a liar.

He was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder. "Hey hold up, didn't exactly give me time to answer that y'know? Besides, I have nothing better to do… and you're kinda going the wrong way, don't wanna feel guilty later knowing I couldn't stop some random kid from getting Mugged or 'napped."

He gave a relieved smile "Glad to know someone cares about my well-being." he joked, yet at this, Tambry's heart skipped a beat. "Whaddya mean by that?" she asked trying to play it off as nonchalant question, feeling both a sensation of dread and hope, he quickly caught onto this and replied accordingly. "I… I'm sorry, I… didn't mean to make you think I'm neglected or abused or anything like that" he replied, looking a bit down at his failed Joke-attempt, however she took this as a look of hurt and depression especially since she hadn't mentioned abuse or neglect…' huh, maybe we ain't so different… him and I.' she quickly shook her head of these thoughts and stood up straight.

"Well… I don't mind taking you to the mall" she finally answered his question, while they quickly corrected their course she continued. "Why're going there anyway, got another one of those mysteries that Wendy usually tells the crew about?" she asked "Yeah, and this mystery is a matter of weather I should grow up a bit more or stay the same old naive immature snot-nosed brat forever." he replied, actually feeling that alot of what he said really struck home, he noticed that his life, as fun and adventurous as it was, wasn't going to cut it if he was going to be able to take care of himself or those he cared about, ever since yesterday… or maybe since a week ago, he looked at the world very differently, he wasn't sure which-near-death experience it was that got the gears turning, but they're turning now, and they were giving him very unpleasant images of the world. Everything around him felt alot colder, he felt like a huge weight had been dropped on him, and most of the color's he saw through rosey glasses just turned Grey… mostly at least, that's not to say he had completely gone into some kind of color-blind world.

It wasn't until they were inside the mall that he actually finished relaying all of these thoughts aloud, he quickly finished summing up the cold loneliness of reality that hit him, when he turned to face her, he was sure she would call him a depressed freak and to go see a psychologist. However he was pleasantly surprised with the look of shock on her face hearing his short recap of just this week, at least he got to see her priceless face before getting labelled as some kind of (You get the idea.) After all, she was Gravity fall's #1 when it came to spreading the word. however, he didn't expect her face to slowly morph into that of a face of understanding, and strangely enough, acceptance.

"Woah… that was… deep…" she sounded distant and so quiet it barely came out as a squeak like that of a mouse, feeling nervous and unsure on how to reply to his slice of perspective… oddly enough she seemed to feel connected to Dipper now, like he just straight up bared his soul to her, left vulnerable and weak against her possible rejection of his very being… and it got her heart beating away happily… no one's ever showed her that much trust with anything, let alone their very Beings, after a few moments, she smiled softly at Dipper, seeing him in a new light.

"Dude, that was some super deep insight into the world that is 'Reality'... I think I'll just keep this little recording for myself." she muttered the last park to herself. "So, what were you coming here for?" she asked, gesturing around the mall. "I was actually looking for some new Clothes, remember the whole 'growing up' part?" he questioned, to which she nodded. "Well I was thinking that these clothes are a bit… well, they're just not 'me' anymore… I don't exactly feel right in them anymore, so I decided maybe some pants new shoes even shirts." he replied with a strange sense of pride around the end of his sentence.

"That why you left your hat?" questioned Tambry, noting his oak hair. "No, I was told a goat made off with my hat… strangely enough I don't really mind, around a week ago I was creepily connected to the hat, but now I feel like I need something that'll hold my whole head… like a blanket or something along those lines." he shrugged, looking unsure of himself.

Seconds later Tambry was on her phone looking through a reference to 'translate' what he said to her, her results led to a few beanies, reflecting on what he meant on the whole protective hat part. "Huh." after a few seconds she dug around her pack and pulled out a Beanie that was Black all over with an Emblem on the top right of the head area just a size too large for Dipper. "Here, put this in the wash and they'll be the perfect size for you. I originally got it because it looked neat, but hey, I don't even wear hat's… consider it an early Birthday gift or something."

Dipper was stunned the hat was just what he Hoped for, the Emblem on the top right was of a Purple Triangle with a white eye in the middle and oddly enough, inside the eye was a pine tree, he also noted the shade of purple was like the purple/pink strip in Tambrys hair, just like her hoodie. "Ha!, that's so Rad! This is exactly what I had in mind, the emblem wasn't in the picture, but I think that's just a bonus!" he surprised Tambry with a hug

Realizing what he did he quickly released Tambry from his death grip. "S-sorry Tamber's- T-Tambry!" he quickly corrected himself. "I meant Tambry, I… didn't mean to uh… err…" he twiddled his fingers nervously, waiting for her to scold him… yet it never came, instead all he heard was her burst out laughing then surprising him with a headlock, before finishing with a Noogie.

"Hahaha, aw dude, I've never known anyone who could ever cheer me up after a steadily growing awful day, and you did... it in less than... thirty minutes." she couldn't stop herself from finishing her sentence in time, nor did she actually feel the need to stop herself, after all he did bear himself to her, practically spilling out all his guts to her… so she figured why shouldn't she repay his trust with some of her own.

"You okay there?" questioned Dipper, as they approached a store she was leading them to. "Yeah, I'm… actually-" she recalled her own week and how terribly it had been going for her… her Mom's hadn't had alot of time to hang around the house, so she didn't see them often, and how she recently got fired from her job after getting blamed for tampering with the equipment, though she wasn't really worried about the job itself, since the pay was total crap anyway, she didn't know how to exactly tell her parent's, they were the reason she had it in the first place… there weren't exactly many places in gravity falls that would hire someone of her skillset anyway.

"-And to top it off some freak keeps stalking me, and not as a 'Follower' from my vlogs, he's literally been stalking me… just before you bumped into me earlier, I just barely got away from the creep." she finished, letting out a small, almost defeated sounding sigh.

He decided that her day wasn't going to end on a low note, even if she said he ended up 'cheering her up' all he really did was run into her without thinking, nearly breaking her phone, told her about his depressing week, and give her a hug he was sure might have made her uncomfortable. After all, Tambry wasn't all that into the Physical world, only the digital… which gave him an idea.

"Hey Tambry, after we finish up here, wanna head over to the arcade?" he asked with an aura of confidence and uncertainty, she looked confused for a moment before shrugging with a small grin.

"What's this, trying to have a practice date for when you ask Wendy out?" she teased, she knew good and well about his crush on Wendy, however the reaction she got wasn't at all what she was expecting. "Wendy?" Dipper raised a brow in a questioning manner, then shrugged.

"I don't really have any intentions to go out with Wendy all that much, you seem much more…" for a few moments he struggled to find the words before they simply rolled off his tongue. "Chill… I guess I just feel way more comfortable around you than anyone else… I haven't exactly told anyone about all that… 'deep' stuff that I told you… although we don't talk much, or even hang out, I feel a connection of deep trust with you Tambry, that I don't even have with Mabel, and I shared everything with her… you're the first person who hasn't rejected any of my ideals outright and stomped all over my… my…" he didn't exactly know how to finish so he just opted for silence, hoping she'd understand.

After a few seconds he took a breathe. "What I mean to say Tambry… is that today you're my entire focus… let's have some fun, away from stalker's, away from depression, just you, me, and an entire day of whatever" he looked up to see her reaction, though her expression was mostly neutral he noted the deep blush that tinted her cheeks, and her eyes had a small spark from within the pupil, then she broke out into an all out grin. "Dude, I actually can't wait for when you get married, I just know your wedding vows are gonna bring even the women in the aisles to their knees." she gave him a quick dead-arm before cracking up with a huge grin.

Though he wasn't sure this was the reaction he wanted, he know's it's at least starting off well, to the point where she's already forgotten about her earlier morning. They continued window shopping for the next ten minutes, talking about their likes and dislikes, food, color's, people, anything really, before soon enough he started to seem slightly put-off, which Tambry quickly took note of.

"Hey, you okay there? You're not going back on that promise are you?" she joked, though she actually was worried that was the case, this fear was quickly extinguished as he shook his head with a grin. "No freaking way… I'm just noticing that we're running out of stores, and none of them have what I'm looking for…" she pondered this for a second before asking. "That's all?"

"Huh? Well, yeah, I don't exactly wanna be stuck in 'this' all summer…" he motioned to all of himself, with a bit of disappointment in his attire, while he was about to start going through his mental map of Gravity falls where he could find appropriate clothes, he was interrupted as Tambry quickly took his hand and bolted it in a seemingly random direction. "That's just because we haven't been looking at the right stores, I'll show ya where all the 'good' stuff's really at."

30 seconds later he found himself in front of a store mostly decorated with cheap Halloween/Hallows Eve looking decorations. "This is where I usually get my stuff, it look's like a crappy shop on the outside, but the stuff inside is actually pretty good, you'll be surprised, and definitely won't be disappointed." at this Dipper brightened and gave his seal of approval with a thumbs up.

"Awesome, if I look anything like you, I'll be satisfied, no, I'll be super content." at this he rushed in, leaving behind a star-struck Tambry in his wake, luckily for her he hadn't noticed her doe-eyed expression, fixated onto him, she quickly shook it off, rushing in after him.

Less than an hour later and he walked out with grey nikes, grey cargo pants, a black baggy hoodie with his special emblem on his shoulder, back and chest(Officer style(And it's the purple triangle I've mentioned twice before)) along with a black tank top under his shirt, there were also some purple suspenders with a white trace in the middle(Because style baby, also I just thought I'd try purple, just felt like it, don't like it? Then go away) and as a gift, Tambry thought she'd get him an Ipod, with some purple headphones, also having the emblem on them, and of course, he had the hat, courtesy of Tambry, and finally his Black and purple satchel, with of course, his emblem on it.

His expression was super content, and his hands fit snugly inside his pockets, he decided that more than half the time of his life, he'd have his hands in his pocket now, simply because he felt safe in his new 'shell' though it was also very comfortable and in his eyes 'good looking' and even when Tambry decided not to admit it, plus, it was super easy to move in, if he got into a fight just now, he'd most likely be flexible enough to simply just dodge any of the attacks… his outfit did discourage him horrendously, making him super passive, almost enough to stop him from wanting to go to that gym's boxing classes… almost...

He spun around giving Tambry the most chilled out smile she had ever seen. "Looks like all your worries got settled in the store." she'd tease. "Definitely, you knew exactly where to go Tambry, at this rate, I might not ever get home with how much fun I've been having." he said, sharing her his content smile. "From the mall? Sorry, but even this place closes little dude." he shook his head. "I mean with you, jeez, you make it sound like no-one ever really want's to just hang out with you." he replied coolly with a shy smile.

She looked away with an expression that told him all that he needed to know, he gave a huge smile and said. "Welp time to go" he turned a heel a made for the stairs down to the main floor, but then stopped when he heard. "O-okay, I… guess I'll cya later." said a slightly disappointed sounding Tambry.

He turned around and looked at her funny. "Ha, good one." he rolled his eyes. "Huh?" now she sounded hurt. 'Did he use me? Just to buy that crap?' she was about to feed her negative feelings. "I should've known better, that's all they really want, they usually just want what I have…" she was promptly interrupted when he grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the stairs. "What're you doing?" she snapped at him, to which he replied. "You make it sound like you're about to ditch me halfway through, I said I'd have fun with you all day, and that's why we're going to the arcade, like I said we would earlier." said a none-too-concerned sounding Dipper.

She blinked, completely forgetting about the arcade. "Uh- r-right, I knew that." she played off expertly, relieved he wasn't going to ditch her after using her for his own amusement, he smiled brightly. "Right-on, I honestly thought you'd forget with everything that's been plaguing your mind, and I honestly wouldn't blame you…

"Man, the arcade… the last time I was there was when…" he shivered at the memory of summoning that video game character and at how it almost killed Robbie… though he did allow a small smile to sneak it's way onto his face at the 'good' memory. "Well , let's just say I'm alot more aware of Gravity falls dangerous litter problem." He promptly covered up the whole story with a half-truth and continued down the road to the arcade.

"Heh, you're worried about litter? I hadn't taken you for a neat-freak." laughed Tambry. "No seriously, check it." Replied Dipper, picking up a machete and a battle axe hiding under a newspaper, then pointed down the street to see another assortment of spears, bows, tomahawks, knives, and more melee weapon. "I bet you that somewhere around here you could find a minigun if you looked hard enough." He joked, then dropped the weapons and continued on his walk, leaving a dumbfounded

Tambry trailing slightly behind him. "Woah… Gravity falls does have dangerous litter… how come I've never noticed this stuff…" she was then reminded to her phone, when a soft buzz went off in her pocket. "Oh… right." she finished muttering, seeing a police car go by.

"That's another thing… the cop's aren't very effective around here…" said an amused sounding Dipper, noting that their shirts were off and they were screaming 'Woooo!' the whole way, Tambry just laughed. "that just makes it easier for us teenagers to get away with fun stuff."

Shrugging, they turned a corner, just ahead was where their destination sat patiently for them. "There it is" smiled Dipper, walking inside comfortably, followed by an uncertain looking Tambry.

"C'mon, you're always on that phone, and Wendy tells me about all the times you guys came here, apparently you're on every scoreboard in here." said a cheerful Dipper. "Yeah? What, think it was a joke?" Gloated a now, much more confident Tambry

"Let's just see how you deal with a bit of competition." poked Dipper, and so, they spend their first coin on a sharpshooter game.

"Wooooah… I didn't know you danced." remarked a slightly tired, yet, ecstatic Dipper. It had been an hour and a half since they even started the first game… which she practically wiped the floor with him, that's not to say he didn't try, he couldn't focus because she had decided that, 'being the kind of guy he is, he can handle a few elbow's from a 'girl'.

And that's exactly what she did, without remorse, without mercy, she elbowed him in the face/neck/torso/arm like no tomorrow, which very well might be the case…and as the game ended she decided she was going to have as much fun today as she could, after all this might just be a 'one-time thing'.

Dipper on the other hand was only worried about one thing: getting her back for cheating, and from passed experiences, he know's that most gamer's, (although smart) aren't very physical, which immediately lead him to Dizzy Disco Dancer, (this universe's version of Dance Dance Revolution) he was actually quite confident in his ability to win, he had been working out recently after all.

All he had to do was hold his own and the game would be his. However, he was not prepared to see her high score on the board, which made Dipper impressed rather than deflated at his already spiraling plan. "Hell yeah, and I got the hot bod to match!" she teased/gloated. "Still think you can win?" she taunted, stepping onto the color-filled dance floor.

He smirked. "Definitely, remember a bit earlier when I said me and my sister shared everything with each other? Well, this game isn't any exception, back home me and her were in the top three for this game's scoreboard, but things are pretty different now, ever since I got a 'hot bod' of my own." he replied confidently, following her onto the platform looking through the list for a song that'll give them both a run for their money, but one that was also enjoyable.

(I suggest: Earth, Wind & Fire - Let's Groove) It started off with a steady beat, before the digital trumpets began playing and the speakers sang, at first, the funk started slowly enough, but just as they started to lower their guard, they got the jump as a whole assortment of offending arrows were launched from the bottom of the screen, lucky for them they seemed to have the pattern down from the start, so they recovered quickly to the beat.

After a few more surprises from the machine, it eventually ended, the scores simply declared that tambry had indeed won, but only by less than forty points, feeling smug she turned to Dipper. "Ha, you were saying?" she gloated, to which he snickered. "I was just warming up, I'll get this next one… since you're the winner, you should be the one to pick the next song." he offered cheerfully.

(I suggest: Redfoo - Let's Get Ridiculous (Lyric Video) The beat started off strong, as the music started Dipper knew that if someone played this song enough, they could do a few spins to show off… a head spin would work too, however he wasn't going to try, he'd probably end with a headache, and a conflicted mind… blood+ brain= don't felt real sane, or something along those lines anyway.

While Dipper was in his little world, Tambry was in her own as she thought about the recent events that lead her here, the music helped as well in feeding her steadily growing confidence and pleasure, this was hands down the best day hands down in the last 2 to 3 years.

Tambry: letting her own emotional high get the better of her, and Dipper: who was the kind of guy to multitask/think on his feet, started to nail the arrow's coming their way, they didn't even notice as they practically started dancing around each other in sync, or the fact that the difficulty setting had already raised several bars, to a point that the machine began acting up, slightly glitching while the music turned life-like. They still didn't have any clue what was literally happening before them until they heard a 'z-Zip/ZAP' of the machine before being swallowed up by the platform at their feet, they didn't even have time to react as they disappeared from the arcade, and into the machine.

'Headache, ringing in the ears… must be a concussion' Thought a uneasy Dipper, regaining his composure from the spot he lay, he quickly shook his thought's of self preservation away before looking for his companion, he didn't have to look long before he heard a growl of irritation close by.

Deciding that Tambry must also have a concussion, he quickly stood up… before quickly regretting it as all the blood rushed to his head in one fluid motion, a few seconds later it passed as he scrambled roughly towards the irritated groaning. Sure enough, it was Tambry… a very '3D' looking Tambry, sitting up while covering her eyes. "Agh, super goddamn bright, shut that shit off."

Realizing what Tambry meant, he took off his oversized beanie and put it perfectly over her head, enough to cover her eyes, but not enough to cover her visual ability, letting out a relieved sigh, Tambry offered Dipper a quiet 'thanks.' before looking around. "What the hell is this shit?" she asked, clearly unhappy with the circumstances they found themselves in.

Before Dipper could reply, he was interrupted by a cheerful/powerful voice with a quick- " _I'll answer that_." at first they didn't know how to respond before they looked upwards. "Are we dead?" asked a dread filled Tambry, while assuming she was speaking to god. she wasn't much of a believer in gods, but if there really was a god, she was sure she wouldn't be going upstairs.

" _Goodness no_!" roared the being, apparently not knowing the strength of his own voice. " _You're still very much in good health… just trapped with 'little' old me_ " they were still looking skywards in confusion before hearing a throat cleared, and a tug from their jeans, they looked at each other for a split-second before looking down to be greeted by… a strange 80's looking disco dancer which also doubled as a six-limned midget, just coming barely higher than their waists, he must always be dragging his arms around as they were massive… it seemed to actually be an ape truth be told.

" _I'm_ _ **DISCO FEVER**_ _of the Disco Dancer! and I welcome you… to the Inside, of my funky freshness that is my world!~_ " He welcomed them, as if they were guests in his own home. " _You see, only the freshest and funkiness folks ever even get inside my world, so that being said. Congrats, you have achieved what no one has done… ever_!"

For a few seconds they didn't know how to react but quickly they pulled themselves back together and asked the much needed question. "Okay… so how exactly do we leave?" Dipper attempted to ask politely.

" _Oh I'm sorry, that's the kicker party animals, you'll never leave, because you belong in here, with me… to dance with me for eternity_."

 **(A/N: I just gotta say, this was all off the top of my head, so I decided to roll with it, and I ended up liking it, I even almost gave him fingerless Gloves but I'm like, OP Alert, so I bunked that… for now, plus, I have a 'mini' obsession with emblems, it might turn out to be a big part of the story, so sit back and enjoy the madness that is, 'My Story'.)**

 **(P.S. I love cliffhangers don't you?:3 )**


	3. Chapter 2: Turf War

Chapter #2: Disco Dance Off!

Unfortunately, Tambry wasn't taking the news so well, it didn't help that the whole area was blaring music, it really killed the mood. "Are you fucking serious!~" she snarled at Disco. "I am not going to be stuck here, I don't even really dance!" yeah, she was pretty pissed, and Disco didn't seem to mind one bit… which only seemed to piss her off even more. "If you don't let us out I'm going to fuck you up." she said angrily, waving her phone around.

He just looked at her with the same happy expression for a few moments before turning to Dipper and saying: " _I like her, she's got SPICE, definitely a good pick for a wife Dance-bro!_ " he said in his ever annoying tone, it was even getting to Dipper. " _Good thing this bar is meant for drop's instead of comedy, I'm not exactly…_ " he stopped, pulling a digital gun and firing in Tambry's direction. ".. _. A lady killer_." he said before firing the gun, which turned out to be a confetti gun, as evident from the now confetti riddled Dipper, as he panicked at the sight of a gun pointed at his companion. " _Er, no offense but you don't exactly look like a chick broskee!_ " said the increasingly annoying man, though Dipper was embarrassed from taking a fake bullet that didn't even save anyone, he quickly recovered when he thought Tambry didn't pay it any mind.

"Listen Mr…?" asked Dipper, trying to remember the Dancer's name, he didn't have to worry about actually remembering it though, when he replied. " _Call me Mr. Disco, if you're looking for formal names, however Mr. Disco was my Father, I would really appreciate it if we didn't refer to me as such._ "

He said in an ever polite tone, though it didn't matter, what did matter however. "We need to leave, there's no way we can stay here, listen." he kneeled down to the small man's height, then cupped his hands to his ear. "She is super important where we come from, if she's not around, they'll likely fall into chaos… she needs to live a normal life man, it's not cool dragging her into the game when there ain't no fame." Mr. Disco made an intrigued face for a few moments before replying: " _Go on..._ " to which Dipper replied: "I however can party here for both of us, I don't have any friends or family looking for me, so keep me here, so she can _Live._ " Dipper wasn't sure if this was the best course of action, but it was the only one he could think of without being hostile to a godly being on home-turf, besides, he pretty much had the jist of it.

" _What're you saying party animal?_ " asked Mr. Disco suspiciously, to which he replied: "I won't be responsible for ruining her day, much less her entire life… no offense but not everyone likes to party like you and I do." he said in a charismatically charming tone, which seems to have worked when something in his vision said: **LEVEL UP: CHARISMA +1/NEW PERK: LIAR** "What the…" he shook his head, deciding wisely to ignore his wacky environment and focus on the situation at hand.

" _Hm… you seem like a good kid, and while I really don't like the idea of losing more Pal's to swing with… I guess I'll let her Moonwalk…_ " Dipper gave a nod of appreciation, Mr. Disco snapped all of his finger's while one of his hands shook Dipper's, and all the Pixels that made Tambry '3D body' seemed to just evaporate… only to re-attach themselves to Dipper, to mimic a ball and chain on his left ankle, the chain itself was nothing special, it was see through like glass, and it's color was purple in nature, and gave off a 'Raver's Glowstick' glow as well.

Tambry's face contorted from anger to surprise, then confusion as she observed herself. "The hell…? She looked up to where her pixels migrated to, and when her eyes landed on the shaking hand's of Dipper and Mr. Disco, then to Dipper's digital chains that seemed to become part of his leg, strangely enough the Ball on his chain seemed to just… hover just above the ground.

"Dipper…?" she asked, starting to looking uncomfortable, she was just now busy mentally blaming all of this on Dipper since he suggested the arcade in the first place… but now it looked like he was doing some self-sacrifice shit just then. "Dipper what the fuck did you do?!" she asked looking mortified, he only responded with this: "Don't worry, you'll be safe now… Thank's for the date!~" he yelled as she was suddenly sucked into a random electrical speaker floating by.

After that, he lifted his ankle, the chained followed suit. "Um… is this really necessary?" he pointed at the chain, Mr. Disco responded, making quote finger's as he spoke: " 'I'll party for the both of us', think of it like serving time or something, besides, if you had anymore pixels than you did now you'd just turn into a blob… it's not really that unbearable is it?" Dipper thought about this for a few seconds, then replied: "at least I'll be ready for the raves in this place." he said with a grin, trying to forget his current position… resulting in quick success at the promise of an eternal party.

(Tambry's POV)

Tambry was slumped against one of the arcade games, she was surrounded by a few people who each had their own expressions… and comments: "Holy shit, who knocked her ass out?" "Damn, haven't seen anyone this beat up since College." "anyone catch this on video? Hold up, there's a security camera, I got this." "Tambry, hey Tambry you good?" the last voice she recognized as her best friend Wendy, she looked up to her with a dazed expression. "What the fuck…" she groaned, trying to stand, but hissing when she felt her whole body go numb, Wendy was quick to pull her up to her feet, offering a shoulder of support. "Dude, what happened? And what's with the beanie?" asked Thompson, as apparently he and Lee were there with Wendy. "Where's stooge number 3?" she asked groggily, choosing to ignore the question quest for the hat currently hugging her head

Lee pointed, as Thompson seemed too busy being butt-hurt, at an: 'Employees Only' marked door sat a few feet away from where she was currently located, she quickly lost interest and looked to Wendy. "What're you guys doing here?" she asked in a daze, letting the blood that rushed to her head settle. "We were just hangin around, y'know, chilling out and playing a few of the arcade games… then, when we were playing the horror games near the front of the joint we heard a bunch of crashing, we saw a crowd of people that surrounded you… now what're YOU doing here, are you okay?"

She looked around for a moment in confusion and explained: "This morning I was leaving the house from boredom, then I was being followed by a dude for a bit before I lost him, Then I bumped into Dipper, we shopped all day then came here… then some blurry memories somewhere in between and here I am… Numb as a shaved cat in winter." she finished, thinking about a meme about a frozen cat in winter.

Wendy had her answer, but only at the cost of more questions: "Boredom? Usually you just hang on your phone… and you got a stalker? Why didn't you tell us… did he do this to you?" asked Thompson, first sounding suspicious, then freaked out around the end. Wendy gave into a moment of thought, when she looked at Tambry, then at Lee and Thompson in confusion. "Who's Dipper?" Lee and Thompson had looks of deep thought for a few seconds, before shrugging and shaking their heads, with a low murmur of 'I dunno's.' that's when Nate came back with a huge grin.

"Alright guys, I just asked one of the employees to let us check the tapes to see what happened, don't worry Tamber's, we'll figure this out pretty soon." he looked to each of his friends, it looked like they were trying to figure something out. "Uhhh… what'd I miss?" he asked to no-one in particular, to his mild amusement… and worry, no-one answered him immediately, he was about to ask again when Tambry looked in his direction and repeated her question: "Have you seen Dipper?"

It was like she played an instant replay button on his expression, as his face went blank for a split-second just like everyone else's, before looking questioningly to the rest of the group. "Uhh… who's 'Dipper' again?" he looked to the other's to cure his stupidity… at least that's what Tambry thought anyway, before something seemingly clicked inside her head: "Doctor fun times?" she tried to jog their memories… but it didn't seem to have given the desired effect.

"Is… he a drug dealer or something? Tamber's you're not a drug junkie are you?" asked Lee in an attempt at a tone to sound concerned, however it seemed Tambry took it as an accusation. "No you dumb fuck!" she snapped rather violently, she continued with narrowed eyes: "God, do I really seem the type asshole?" she blinked a few times, realizing her tone, she was about to apologise when she clutched her head in agony and nearly collapsed, luckily Wendy was there to continue supporting her.

"I mean… well…" Lee looked away nervously at her question, before quickly changing the subject, assuming she might have been going through withdrawal or something "Anyway, we should check out the tape on what happened… before we get kicked out for causing a commotion." he grumbled. before the small group, except for Nate, followed him into the employees room.

"Where'd Nate go?" asked Lee, Thompson answered: "He went across the street to borrow the convenient store's microwave to use one of his emergency: 'party popcorn bags' he usually has, he'll be back any second now." at this they shrugged before rewinding the old VHS tape. "This things old as tits." Tambry commented with an unimpressed tone, before trying to stand by herself once more.

Wendy slowly started to pull away her support, but still kept herself prepared to continue lending a helping hand, though it didn't look like it would be a big problem anyway. "Done." came Lee, pressing pause on the VHS, he turned to the rest of the group to ask if they were ready, they all nodded firmly… and then he pressed play.

It took a few seconds before they saw Tambry walk into the arcade… though she was alone, and on her phone as usual… she went to the shooting game she first played with Dipper earlier, then over to a few other games she and Dipper looked at for a bit, and eventually got to the dancing game.

But she did everything alone, the only abnormal part about the video is when it occasionally sizzled and she looked like she was with a static figure with a smile on her face, before the video changed back to her bored looking and lonely self she usually was. The only other abnormal part was when she got to the rip-off of dance-dance revolution… because she just _stood_ there like some braindead zombie not making any movements, her phone was at her side, and her vision was glued to the screen of the game.

Until the fucking machine went to explosion-town on her ass and threw her across the fucking arcade like a ragdoll, and the rest was history as far as everyone but Tambry was concerned. "She must have gotten a huge hit to the noggin if she's imagined up a Dipper guy." said Wendy, looking for a reaction from Tambry periodically, which had been a look of utter disbelief as soon as she watched herself walk into the arcade _alone_ from the very start.

Wendy was about to say something when Nate bursted in, with none other than Robbie in toe: "Hey guy's, did I miss the show yet?" asked Nate, just before he got smacked in the back of the head by a slightly pissed looking Robbie. "Oh, I ran into Robbie on the way back-" "And he told me what happened to Tambry." Robbie cut in, then looked over at Tambry with an irritated look. "Who the hell did it Tambry."

They all had surprised looks on their faced, but shook it off as it seemed everyone was having an off day today. "She had an accident with an arcade machine, but she's good now." started Lee as he reset the camera system to regular condition again, but before he could continue Tambry barked: "No fucking way! There's no way I got all this shit just from standing in front in front of a fucking machine for practically 3 minutes…" at this the other's thought it over before shaking their heads in exhasperation… except Robbie, who still had a pondering look on his face.

Nate continued on behalf of Lee. "though we might have to rethink the 'she's all good' part, she got a pretty bad hit on the head dude, nothing to worry about though, we checked the footage ourselves… I think we might need to take her to the hospital though." he looked to Thomas. "Bring the van around will ya big guy?" Robbie was about to buy it when Tambry held her ground. "I don't need a hospital… I'm okay, really." they all looked at her like she grew 2 heads, that or they were getting fed up on her newfound stubborn personality, usually she'd just sit with her phone on the sidelines and not care about what anyone did, and that was something that didn't go unnoticed for the rest of the group… especially Robbie.

Whoever was about to try and snap her out of whatever trauma they thought she was going through never even got the chance as Robbie put his foot in it. "Tell me what happened Tambry." he stated firmly, the other's looked exasperated, but Tambry looked to Robbie with hope: "I came here with Dipper after a super-shitty morning and a visit to the mall with him, everything was going okay until we played the dancing game in the corner, after we tried to do a double-team on the machine we got _zapped into_ the machine or something and met some kind of deformed midget, I was about to go off on the dude when Dipper pulled him to the side to settle some kind of deal… next thing I know he's waving goodbye and I'm waking up with a headache that coulda fooled me into a hangover without Dipper, the rest is history."

The rest looked stunned and decided that she _definitely_ needed the hospital, that or an asylum at this rate, they hadn't even heard about her getting zapped into the fucking thing, she was just thrown across the room by it. But Robbie had a chilled look on his face, after being reminded of an arcade related incident that happened to him a while back, it still haunted him to this day. After a few seconds everyone was sure the discussion was finished and that Robbie's thoughts were on the same track as theirs.

Thompson took that as his cue to go get the Van, Lee and Nate looked to current acting leader: Wendy, and Tambry looked totally in disbelief at her best friends, she was about to give up after listening to herself tell the tale, when Robbie spoke. "So how do we get him out?"

(Dipper's POV)

Dipper couldn't tell how long he had been inside, but he didn't think about it, as he knew he'd turn into a party-pooper or something, he was going to uphold his end of the bargain if it short circuited the world, though that second option wasn't sounding too bad at this point, considering the low-graphics and bright color designs that were killer on the eyes. Though he didn't regret being a gentlemen and lend his new had to Tambery anyway… wasn't even his to begin with.

"I hope she's okay, really didn't wanna be the cause of a ruined time." he immediately shook himself from his thoughts and looked back at the party at hand… and immediately understood what Disco was talking about, as every single person here was an NPC, the first few times he tried talking to them they didn't so much as glance his way, they just kept partying.

He looked at a few of them and decided to enjoy himself as best he could, another thing he noticed was that every single step he made here was rated by a: _'Dance-O-Meter'_ , truthfully it amused him to no end… and though he was slightly ashamed of it, he took it's advice to heart and corrected his 'Party Posture' as best as he could make it, his hands in his pocket's seemed acceptable to the machine, every step had a bounce with a slink to it, and every bob of his head followed the beat of the game with confidence that only DJ's seemed to be allowed to truly have.

His ratings were really bad at first, and he was positive he heard 'boo, outta here with that shit., get off the stage,' but it only increased his determination… but now he couldn't stop even if he tried, not that he was trying of course, he was long lost in the beat of the music, he hadn't even noticed he was dancing until actually _felt_ his Score meter vibrate through his very core.

He got lost to the rhythm, with only one thing on his mind: "I really wish she left that Beanie, the fucking light here is a headache." yup, that's the biggest thought on his mind at the moment, the only other thought that even stood a chance of competing was: "How good is Disco at dancing?" the more he thought about it, the more intense his dance got… until he tried branching out from the beat's dance.

The effects were immediate, he was no longer dancing to the game or it's beats, it was dancing to _his_ beat, the NPC's seemed startled at his 'sudden appearance' and immediately back away and made him some room… but this didn't last long when they're pixeled faced suddenly took on sour looks and tried to reinstate their beat back into business. It looked to be a losing battle, a battle Dipper started to get annoyed with, if he was going to be trapped in this bullshit for the rest of eternity, he was going to do it his way.

Besides, their beat was so _old_ not to mention he was positive it's been in a loop since he got here, at first it was catchy, but they need new material, material he was more than happy to supply them with. Just when the battle looked like it ended, there was a sudden ' _Bass Wave'_ that pushed the pixels away and made some kind of barrier with a purple atmosphere, much like his new purplish attire, before the rest of the: _'Pixels'_ Dipper decided to call them, could take back what was rightfully his, something was happening within his bass barrier.

Or rather, _under_ his barrier floor, as purple shapes started to manifest and pull themselves from the ground like zombies from those old movies where people believed zombies came strictly from the grave, instead of the much more popular madcow virus theory people thought of nowadays. 'That doesn't matter right now.' thought Dipper. 'What does matter is that it looks like I'm rising the dead or some shit in this party, what is this a turf war?' he decided to fuck-all and go back to dancing out his beat, if this was the 'PPP' (Party-Pooper-Police) then he was going to go out doing what mattered most at that moment.

And so he danced, he picked up his pace, and followed his beat with his feet and made sure that ends meet, the purplish hands were followed by arms, then a torso. Dipper's pause in his dance made everything in his barrier freeze, even the apparent zombie's rising from within it, after a few seconds he slowly started shifting his feet while watching the other's movements with curiosity, as he watched they slowly followed his movements and pulled themselves from the floor with only their knees and everything below still being buried, then he made an exaggerated leg movement and yanked his right leg from the floor, the other apparitions mimicked his movements, he repeated his action with the other leg, and they followed suit.

There was a faint background beat somewhere in the silence that followed the stillness, steadily growing louder and louder with every digital heartbeat that thumped inside Dipper's chest… it was intoxicating to him. When he looked outside of his bass barrier, he was expecting to see his 'influence' spreading to the rest of the pixels… but what he saw excited and freaked him out all the same.

Everything outside his barrier was a thick: 'Neon Green' that seemed angered by his mere presence, every single pixel which now matched the neon color outside danced their beat aggressively in a clear sign of displeasure at his revolt. 'Holy shit, it really is a turf war now…' he looked around at the figures that mimicked him, and realized they wouldn't exist without him, they followed _his_ color scheme after all, they were born of his very movements, he commanded them… and he felt a deep connection to each of them that he knew he wouldn't trade for the world.

'Is this was raves are like?' he wondered as they continued to follow in his beat, pushing against the opposing overrated force. 'If I ever get outta here, I'm going to more raves.' he mentally noted, his attention was pulled back to current events. 'Then again… this world is technically an eternal ravers dimension… better make up for lost time.' he shifted his beat into action and stepped forward.

His attention went away from his newly named: 'Beat Zombies' or 'BZ's' for short, mentally taking note to rename them at a later date, and danced into action, being sure to make music fit for all within the barrier to have a hella fun time… and then he saw it, in the sky above his barrier, he saw his emblem standing proudly like a banner for an army to bask into proudly.

He looked around and noticed another emblem, or rather: 'Banner' sitting somewhere close to the DJ's set, a very confused and angry DJ looking all over the place, pressing buttons and turning dials in a panic to put some kind of order back into place… his banner was obviously green, with an oval as it's chosen shell, within the oval was a chain wrapped around a sword embedded into the ground.

This confused Dipper when he saw more to the emblem, pushing him to look back at his own emblem for further detail: his emblem was still a purple triangle, within the triangle was a bandage wrapped fist, like something you'd see off a revolting flag.

Truthfully, he wasn't really sure about the design, but it sorta grew on him quickly when he thought about how fitting it was. He was interrupted out of his thoughts when he _felt_ something enter his barrier uninvited, obviously filled with ill-intent. He looked in the direction of his pixelated trespassers and noticed they were equipped with weapons, the weapons in question surprised him enough at their mere presence, but what surprised him was the similarity it held to his opponents emblem… they each held a either a claymore, or a set of chains held firmly in their grip.

At least he assumed it was, he couldn't exactly tell being pixelated and all, either way it didn't matter at the moment, when he saw a few of his BZ's around them suddenly stop moving to his rhythm, he was worried they were turning on him and his beat.

Much to his relief they didn't do anything of the sort, instead their 'hands' were wrapped up by some 'beat bandages' that street boxer's usually wore whenever they did their business, coming from one of the nearby speakers blaring his music proudly.

After a quick wrap of their fists, they came between Dipper and the opposing pixel people in a defensive stance, as Dipper continued to set the beat, he started thinking deeper into what was happening, and how he was going to take full advantage of this.

Before adding up a few equations in his head: the emblem obviously represented him, and likely his abilities as well, his emblem was a fist, and his opponent was a chained sword, hence the weapon that their ravers bore… fist VS chains and swords didn't sit well with him, causing him to nearly lose his rhythm, but being the smart teenager that could think on his feet he is, he kept it going, making sure it was confident and full of energy he concluded his BZ's would need.

Another thing he observed, was that it felt like he was controlling his beat with nothing but some sort of mental/physical flux in his psychological state, one way to test that out was to see how his BZ's did against the pixels, he looked back just in time to see them clash.

The mental state of the 'DJ' definitely had something to do with their musics ability, as the other artist was in a panicked and unsure state, while Dipper was still holding a large amount of confidence in his rhythm, he thought this when he looked at the pixels attack movements, they were slow and unorganised with a hint of uncertainty in their movements, the BZ's easily dodge the claymores or grabbed the incoming chains, while counter attacking while still bobbing their heads to his beat in enjoyable confidence.

'This is so fucking awesome.' Dipper thought, then looked outside his barrier as it slowly but surely advanced onward, he started to get a feel for what he had to do and after a few command movements, ended a chain of his dancing to an 'advance' pose making sure his beat set stone to his command, and that's exactly what the first row of ravers did. Wrapping their fists as well before making a quickly set formation, while in formation a set of earbuds manifested in their ears, they then advanced with their hands in their pockets like in some kind of practiced routine.

Then he felt them pass his barrier, into the toxic beat outside, he looked to the opposing DJ on the other side, wanting to see his reaction to a counter attack… it looked frustrated scared and hella angry, all in one and started to just turn up his volume… which made Dipper wonder: 'why does he get a set, and I have to dance the shit out of it, I want some gear of my own.' and like magic: two of the speaker's that were still being purified by his beat, started blaring his beat.

They didn't belong to the opposing DJ anymore, judging by the horrified look on his face after his own music sputtered and died, being replaced by Dipper's own, slowly Dipper decided to stop his own dancing, opting to just nod his head to the beat to see how well it'd play out, Luckily his music continued without his own input 24/7.

He advanced at a steady pace, watching as his BZ's invaded the green barrier, full of brutal force when they beat each pixel down with nothing but their fists, Fist:1 Weapons:0

He was having a great time watching this bloodlust battle with great background music.

After a minute or two of watching the battle play out his barrier was noticeably larger than the green one, as it had absorbed the territory relentlessly, he looked one more time at the opposing DJ, whose face had looked like it lost all hope… which made Dipper pause in his advance. 'What's gonna happen when I win? What's gonna happen to me? What's going to happen to _him_?' as he thought about this, a cold thought ran through him: 'Only one way to find out.' and then as he approached the edge of his barrier that stood a few feet away from the pixel DJ, he let his music end with a slam of his foot to the ground and completely blowing his barrier away… along with the other DJ.

He blinked for a few seconds, he looked around and noticed the pixels start to dissolve like dust in the wind, while his BZ's just started to dance to his winning music before they started to have a party of their own… on his new territory.

To say he confused was an understatement, he was so unsure of what to do at that moment… then, after a few more beats of his new music, he let off a winning smile and walked out of his barrier.

Where Mr. Disco waited with a firm frown on his face, when he saw this he raised a brow: "Something wrong?" when he said this his frown twiched _"What have you done…?"_ he looked furious in his eyes, but relaxed on the outside. "I have no clue, but it was the most epic party I have ever had." Dipper smiled almost smugly, before he remembered who he was dealing with. "I didn't fuck up did I?" he knew he fucked up, but he didn't care… it was fucking epic."

Disco wasn't pleased, but before he could state his fury, he felt something pull him away once again: " _Grr… listen, it's my turn to take on the outsider's, I'll let you off with a warning… but if you do it again…"_ he made a show of drawing a finger across his throat, before suddenly disappearing to the games screen to dance with his new guest… what he saw both confused and amused him greatly: _"If he does, I'll just pull her back in here again."_ he smiled, looking at Tambry and Robbie with a smirk as they stepped back onto the platform.

Dipper thought about his warning, and was about to obey… when he started to notice the other emblems not far from where he stood… he was told to have a party forever if he recalled correctly, so damn it, he was going to have the best fucking party he could!

(Tambry's POV)

'They think I'm fucking crazy now, how am I going to get anyone to believe me…' she was about to freak out again when Robbie spoke: "This one's it?" she nearly jumped, forgetting he was there, before nodding in affirmative: "Yeah, this was the game we were sucked into…" he looked the game up and down before nodding: "So, what's our plan, unplug it?" he asked hurriedly, "but she just shook her head. "That'd only reset the game, he'd be dead if we do that, that or he'll be apart of the game forever." at least that's what she assumed.

He nodded, before getting a thoughtful look and stepping onto the platform. "Let's try getting back into it, how's that sound?" he asked, looking at the screen and setting his sights on challenger mode, which had a certain midget monkey with six limbs sitting with a huge grin splitting it's face before it reverted back to its default game mode…

(Dipper's POV)

Here he was, yet again trampling over another territory and claiming a new Emblemed trophy as well, if he didn't know any better (Which he did thankfully) he'd think they hated their own music too, his own confidence seems to boost his musics 'Quality' and overall performance in the turf war.

"Huh, why was that Disco freak so pissed when I trampled that's dudes music? He actually seemed… Afraid?... Perhaps this is… a way out?"

(Robbie's POV)

'Scrolling… scrolling…' were his bored, yet rather frantic sounding thoughts. 'Damn it, where the flying fuck's my song!' as he was scrolling he noticed a few of the selections were… glitchy? Some songs were fading in and out, some were nothing but static… among the chaotic machines display he saw two selectable songs 'touching' each other, that was the best way to describe it, one song he recognized, but the other ghostly image was something completely new, it was called: "Dipper's Dance of Demise?" at that Tambry nearly shoved him off the platform, looking in utter disbelief at the machine.

"Hey, watch it… so, that's 'Dipper' then?" at this she had no response, he assumed she was just too shocked to respond, either she's been playing them as a prank, or she didn't think there was a way for him to actually save him. "Y'know it's bad for your eyes to just stare at a screen forever." he attempted a joking tone, but it came out bitter and resentful. Without a word he pushed her back briefly and scrolled to the barely flickering of 'DDD' which honestly looked creepy as fuck if anyone asked him "this is probably the worst fucking thing I'll ever do in my entire life… well, what do I have to lose…" upon hearing this a few nearby teens aware of what was happening started to back waaay the fuck up after him speaking one of the many forbidden phrases.

When he confirmed the song another window popped up that's never happened to the machine before [Join Current Turf War?][Y/N] after a few seconds he confidently clicked [Y] and found the screen slowly formed his signature stitched up heart that was always on his hoodie "Here we go…" he was confidant on the outside, sure, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck. 'How the fuck is my symbol on the screen… this is a really old arcade machine, there's no cameras, it couldn't have known… well, no turning back now…' after taking a deep breath to compose himself he watched the screen disintegrate his symbol and get put between two more emblems (Dipper's emblem and an emblem that vaguely resembled a decorated Hammer).

". . . I didn't know this game had this feature. . . Tambry, you were with the kid, you gotta guide me on this decision shit…" she looked unsure of herself, before composing herself the same way Robbie had moments ago and clicked on Dipper's emblem, as soon as that was done the screen went to a 'contract' of sorts, stating the agreement of the alliance. "This is gonna take a while…"

(Dipper's POV)

During his little party, a window popped up [Alliance with: Victory Valentino] (IK weird name, just roll with it, I haven't been able to post for shit recently) he looked at the window in amusement. "These Pixels must be pretty desperate to ally with me, they probably think I'll come for them as well." he paused when he noticed it said 'Player' above the window… at first he was convinced it meant nothing until he looked at his own window, then the window of the current opponent, noticing that only himself and 'VV' had the windows… after a few hesitant seconds, his curiosity got the better of him, and he slowly clicked [Y] then quickly went back to focus on the current turf war…

After a few moments he started to hear some faint drums, followed by a deep bass guitar… and finally the possible worse noise that he's ever heard in his life "RAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-DA-DA-DAAAAA~~~" (Death metal…)

"Oh dear fuckity shitting's…" he looked to where it was coming from and noticed the emblem in the contract fall from the sky and crash into the ground somewhere on his right, then floated back up to the same place where all emblems rested… after a few seconds of watching the emblem his eyes wandered to who sat under his emblem… when his eyes found who formed the alliance, and sat under VV's Emblem, his thought's stirred angrily for a brief moment before his emotions just turned from anger, to hysterics.

"HAHAHAHA" Dipper couldn't help it, his once was rival: Robbie Valentino, looked like he was about to shit himself in fear and confusion at his sudden situation, before he could completely lose it, his sanity found a grip on itself. 'AGH Focus damnit, this is NO time to point fingers and laugh, what the fuck is Robbie doing here? And why?' his thought process was cut off when he noticed his current opponent lock his sights on the defenceless ally. "Shit!~" Dipper quickly dispatched a few of his BZ's over to form some sort of defence so his only ally, and likely Cellmate, so that he'd hopefully survive.

"Dammit, just when I thought things would be smooth sailing from here…" was Dipper's response to his situation, he briefly wondered what he should do from this point on, how was he going to help Robbie, did he even want to help Robbie? If he did want to, how would he help him… only one way to find out.

 **(A/N: Well there you guys go for now, I'm SOOO sorry about me not being able to upload my stories as quickly as I wanted to, I promise I've really wanted to, seriously, I've been overflowing with ideas recently, however my laptop… kinda had to dig an early grave, right now I'm borrowing a computer just so I could type this, that being said: thank you all for your support and reviews and just taking the time to read my little story, I promise I'll upload more once I fix my computer situation, tataaa~)**

 **(P.S. I welcome ideas and shit, so y'know… I'll be sure to update this story and: "A Different Psyche." very soon, Thanks for reading :3)**


End file.
